


White House Halloween, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The President invites the senior staff to a camp out on Halloween.





	White House Halloween, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The White house Halloween camping trip  
By Dana K. Anderson

        The President had invited the senior staff to a camp out on Halloween. Danny, Mallory and Donna were invited to come along as well. With the exception of C.J none of the white housers had ever been camping before.

  
        They departed on Friday evening at about five o' clock p.m. in a large black van surrounded by secret service cars. As soon as they reached the park where they were to camp the secret service agents dispersed into their cabins while the staff began hauling out supplies.  


        "Okay listen up!" the president shouted above the noise of the staff members. "I have four tents. These are the tenting assignments. Donna, you C.J and Mallory will be in one tent. Sam, Josh and Danny in another tent. Leo, sorry but you're sharing with Toby,"  


        "Sir," Toby interjected. "Don't put me with Leo, he snores."  


        "Sorry Toby. You win some you lose some and in this case you lost," the President told him with smiling eyes. "Abbey, you're with me."

  
        "But, what if I want to be in the girls tent?" she asked.  


        "Then your outa luck," the President told her.  


        The staffers got their tents and duffel bags and began setting up. There was a competition going on about the tent set up. Who ever got their tent up last had to cook and do the dishes.  


        "Donna, that poll comes over here," C.J directed a fairly tall blond woman.  


        "C.J where does this go?" Mallory, Leo's daughter asked holding up a tent stake.  


        "It goes in the ground," C.J told her. " I'll help you with it just give me a sec."  


        The boy's tent wasn't going nearly as smoothly as the girls were. "Josh! Don't hit me with that stick again!" Sam shouted.  


        "Guys come on," Danny said trying to keep the peace. "The girls will win if we don't shape up."  


        With that Josh, Sam and Danny got back to work constantly stopping to check the instructions.  


        Leo and Toby were having difficulties of their own.  


        "Leo, I don't care if you're my boss," Toby whined. "You gotta help with the work."  


        "Toby are you whining?" Leo asked.  


        "Yes, I don't do this often. So get up and help!"  


        "Fine,"  


        With that the two began o get the tent to a sleepable condition.  


        "Jed you know we're cheating, right?" Abbey Bartlett asked her husband as she watched the secret service set up the tent.  


        "Yes, we cant let C.J, Donna and Mallory win, can we?" the President asked smiling.  


        "Guess not."  


        At seven all four tents were set up. Even without the help of the secret service the girl's tent still won. The "Presidential suite" came in second with Toby's tent behind them. Last, came Josh, Sam and Danny. These three had to cook dinner that night and unfortunately for most Sam and Josh had never cooked in their lives. Danny on the other hand was a pretty good chef so he  
gave Sam and Josh the job of making the salad. Unfortunately they went a little over board and the salad was minced. After dinner dishes and ghost stories the ten campers decided it was time to turn in.  


        Late that night Mallory woke up with a start. She had thought that she had dreamed the horrible sounds coming from the woods.  


        'This is the last time I go to bed directly after ghost stories!' she told herself. She snuggled back into her sleeping bag but the noise wouldn't go away. She decided she had had enough and started to head out of the tent when she accidentally stepped on a dead asleep press secretary who, although could sleep through most things, having her hand squashed was not one of  
them.  


        "Ouch!" C.J said in a loud whisper.  


        "Huh?" Donna asked drowsily through a curtain of blond hair as she struggled to sit up in her sleeping bag that had become twisted in the night.  


        "I heard something," Mallory whispered. "I was on my way to check it out when I accidentally smashed C.J's hand."  


        "Let's go with you. Better three than one," C.J suggested as she shoved an annoying strand of hair behind her ear.  


        The three women headed out of the tent into the very cold October night. The closer they got to the woods the louder and more awful the noise they were hearing became. When they reached the edge of the woods their flash light's batteries died.  


        "Perfect," C.J whispered. "Who's going in?"  


        They stared at one another for a moment.  


        "Lets all just go in," Donna suggested.  


        With that they silently walked into the woods. Donna, although trying to be careful stepped on a stick.  


        "Who's there?" a gruff voice asked from somhere deep in the woods.  


        "The three bears," C.J told the voice before the three women bolted out of the woods back into their tent.  


        "I'm never going camping again!" the voice said as it walked back to it's tent.  


        "Toby, zip up the door. It's freezing I here with the door wide open," Leo said as Toby zipped the door of the tent.  


        "I hate camping," Toby told Leo.  


        "I heard you the first time," Leo told him.

 

 

THE END  
Please e-mail me your thoughts, all are appreciated.

  

  

     

  


End file.
